


Dez de Março

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aphrodite's Birthday Fic, Best birthday gifts, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Old couples do the best jokes, TOO MUCH LOVE
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mais uma fic de aniversário do Afrodite. Na verdade o White Day é 14 de Março - mas o Máscara da Morte perverteu a data pra fazer de lembrança. 10/03/2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dez de Março

**DEZ DE MARÇO**

“Dez de Março no Japão é o White Day. É o dia da retribuição. Todas as pessoas que receberam alguma coisa no Valentine’s Day – dia catorze de Fevereiro – retribuem se correspondem aos sentimentos de quem as presenteou.”

 

Foi a explicação que Shun deu ao Carlo sobre a data, o Mozão nem se lembrava mais porque perguntou. Afinal, ele nunca mais perdeu um dez de Março na vida dele depois que Atena ressuscitou os cavaleiros de ouro e eles voltaram a viver no Santuário. Dez de Março era aniversário do Afrodite. Quando eram apenas amigos, eles comemoravam juntos porque era uma das maiores festas do pedaço. A partir do momento que começaram a namorar, well, tinham mais que comemorar mesmo. Depois de casados, então...

 

“Depois de casados eu fico feito barata tonta, pensando em como surpreendê-lo, fazer os grandes olhos azuis piscina brilharem, ver as bochechas ficarem coradinhas, o sorriso perfeito abrir largo. _Madonna mia, io sono un impiastro apassionato, che cosa!!_ ”

 

Carlo implicava consigo mesmo mas gostava de ser um “ _impiastro apassionato_ ”. Era uma faceta reservada ao seu esposinho, seu Afrodite, a beleza encarnada, como dizia uma música, a canção que ele encomendou para seu amor e que tinha estourado nas paradas de sucesso do mundo todo, na voz de Gecko:

 

 _A própria deusa moldou você/ e gerou a beleza encarnada/ Afrodite/ O sol brilha em seus cabelos/ A luz das estrelas fulguram em seus olhos/ Seus lábios são o portal do paraíso/ Afrodite/ Teu perfume é o ar que me sustém, teus beijos o alimento da minha alma/ Teu amor a chama do meu coração_.

 

- _Si, é vero_. Sem _mio carino, la vita_ não tem graça nem sentido. Meu companheiro, que às vezes eu preciso proteger, porque é muito ingênuo e se machuca à toa, por confiar demais nos outros e às vezes me protege, porque me ama demais. Esse é meu peixinho.

 

Máscara da Morte andava pelas ruas das joalherias gregas, procurando um bom presente para seu amado.

 

Enquanto isso, numa villa da Itália, um certo compositor italiano escutava seu namorado japonês falando da mesma coisa pelo telefone.

 

-Pois é, _dear_ – dizia Gecko, o “querido” num forte sotaque irlandês. – Dez de março já ta quase aí. Você já ta com tudo pronto para o aniversário do Dii-chan?

 

- _Si, carino_. Não se preocupe, que nosso amigo vai ter a festa que merece... – Gino estava enciumado, porque afinal, ele era amigo de Afrodite há mais tempo que seu namorado. E parecia que Gecko estava sempre querendo superá-lo.

 

-Comprou um presente pra mim? – O nipo-irlandês mudou de assunto rapidamente.

 

Gino até piscou, surpreso. Jakob estava falando de... Mordeu a língua e concordou:

 

-Mas é claro, _amore mio_. Acha que eu ia esquecer que dia dez também é o dia de retribuir o seu carinho? – E já ia anotando na agenda, quando viu que JÀ tinha anotado DUAS vezes pra não se esquecer que 10 de Março era o White Day.

 

-Eu odeio pegar no seu pé, Gino-chan, mas você é tão distraído e depois fica se sentindo culpado.

 

-Faz bem, _amore_. E eu queria tanto que você pegasse noutros lugares também, além do meu pé...

 

-Hentaizinho. Semana que vem eu estarei aí, pode ter certeza que eu vou pegar. _Kisu. Bye_.

 

Gino desligou sorrindo ainda, depois saiu correndo se trocar e sair . Pelo amor de _Dio_ , como podia haver alguém tão distraído feito ele? Se desse presente para o Afrodite e nada para o Gecko, ia ser um ex-namorado, com certeza. Por mais que o japonês dissesse que não ligava, ele ligava sim. E muito.

 

Terpsicore, sentada no colo de Saga, acariciava uma mecha dos longos cabelos distraída. Abraçou o marido e suspirou, passando o nariz pelo queixo dele. Antes de beijá-lo, ele segurou seu rosto:

 

-Não! Não vai me beijar antes de me dizer o que ta deixando você chateada.

 

Pipe parou, os olhos arregalados. Depois fechou um, desconfiada.

 

-Meu cosmos?

 

-Sua linguagem corporal, Zinha. Ela nunca mente.

 

-Já estamos casados há tanto tempo assim, pra você me ler feito um livro aberto?

 

-Bem, eu sempre fui um leitor bem atento, capaz de ler nas entrelinhas...

 

Trocaram um beijo, então. Ela apoiou a cabeça no peito do marido.

 

-Não comprei o presente do Afrodite ainda. E hoje já é sete de Março.

 

-Hum. Só isso?

 

-Como assim, só isso?

 

-Mulheres e bichas. Quebram a cabeça com cada coisa simples de ser resolvida...

 

-Você acha simples? Compra você, então. – explodiu ela. E se arrependeu logo depois.

 

-Vou te mostrar como é simples, gata brava. Não... agora você já passou o problema pra mim. Agora é comigo.

 

Alheio às preocupações do mundo, Afrodite cuidava do seu jardim pensando que lá se ia mais um ano... Se fosse antigamente, ele estaria em depressão, pensando em como ia ser quando ele estivesse beirando os trinta anos, se ia precisar já fazer plástica pra tirar os pés de galinha e outras marcas de expressão do rosto ou já devia marcar lipo pros pneuzinhos e culotes. Mas agora...

 

Não que ele tivesse virado um hiponga desleixado. Continuava firme em sua rotina de exercícios, cremes e maquiagem. Mas se as rugas viessem, eram apenas sinais de que ele tinha caminhado de mãos dadas com o Sr. Tempo. As pessoas não sabem que quanto mais a gente briga com esse cavalheiro, mais ele nos derrota e se vinga. (O Tempo é cruel, ele nos bate até depois de caídos no chão.) E a gente se maltrata muito por medo da solidão. Afrodite riu, cortando uma rosa a mais para o ramalhete que ia por num vaso. Desse mal ele também não sofria mais. Havia o Mozão. E os amigos.

 

-E como as minhas rosas no meu jardim... Eu plantei, cuidei e eles brotaram, se espalharam, deram mais frutos e continuaram crescendo... Minha deusa. Eu tenho uma sorte incrível.

 

_Dez de Março, numa villa na Itália:_

 

Pela manhã, enquanto os homens nadam e tostam ao sol, as mulheres e os gays estão na rotina de beleza: mãos, pés, cabelos, rosto, cada detalhe é cuidado com carinho.

 

À noite, todo mundo muito bem vestido entra no grande salão da casa de Gino Michelle para a festa de aniversário de Afrodite. Há rosas por toda a parte, assim como orquídeas e folhagens. Gecko está com uma camisa preta, para que o pingente prateado enorme – um kanji “AI”, amor em japonês – que ele ganhou tenha destaque. Terpsicore está muito apreensiva, porque Saga comprou o presente sozinho, mandou embrulhar e não deixou ela ver o que era.

 

Afrodite entra no salão e é ovacionado pelos parentes e amigos. Ele sorri, a alegria que ele sente agora faz com que sua beleza aumente, resplandeça, porque vem de dentro pra fora. Ele não quer chorar, mas é impossível segurar UMA lágrima, que o Mozão enxuga, enquanto o empurra delicadamente pra dentro. Dido pensa se as rosas que ele colocou no Templo de Afrodite hoje foram suficientes pra agradecer a tudo aquilo.

 

E vai sendo abraçado, beijado, empurrado, esmagado (“Aldebaran! Também te amo, cara, mas quero ver o aniversário do ano que vem!”) e abrindo os presentes. Quando chega a vez do casal da casa de Gêmeos, Saga mostra a caixa. Afrodite sacode, estranha, abre, tem outra caixa dentro ele ri:

 

-Ah, mas tinha que fazer graça, ne, Dinho?

 

-É porque eu sabia que você ia sacudir a primeira e podia quebrar o vidro do presente, então a segunda.

 

-Rapaz esperto.

 

E tirou não um, mas dois presentes da segunda caixa. Uma ampulheta e uma moldura. Detalhe, a ampulheta não tinha areia e a moldura estava vazia. Pipe e Afrodite olharam pra Saga de boca aberta e começaram a chorar. Muita gente achou que a mulher estava chorando de vergonha pelo marido ter escolhido coisas estranhas pra dar de presente e o aniversariante por ter ganho porcaria, mas Afrodite e Terpsicore pularam no pescoço de Saga, quase o derrubando, e o cobriram de beijos.

 

-Nossa, gente, alguém pode me explicar o que ta acontecendo? – reclamou Gino.

 

-Vem cá, Gii-chan. Eu entendi e vou te dar uma luz. Milo, você que é grego vem junto, pra ver se eu vou saber passar. – Gecko puxou o namorado. – A ampulheta não tem areia pra dizer que o tempo não importa.

 

-Isso mesmo. – concordou o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

 

-E a moldura não tem o quadro no fundo pra demonstrar que quem faz o momento que deve ser guardado é o Afrodite. Olha lá, o aniversariante está colocando a moldura agora em cima de nós três. Dê um tchauzinho pra ele, amore.

 

Milo olhou também e ergueu a taça, piscando para Afrodite. Depois, se virou para o casal.

 

-Orra, Gecko, pra um pop star, você não é nada burro.

 

- _Domo_ , Milo-kun. – agradeceu o japonês, com um aceno de cabeça. – É bom saber que eu subi no seu conceito...

 

Os três racharam de dar risada enquanto Afrodite sacudia a cabeça, rindo junto, feliz porque definitivamente, tinha uma vida abençoada. Carlo abraçou por detrás e mordeu sua orelha:

 

-Que bom que você está feliz...

 

-Por que não estaria, né, Mozão?

 

-Porque eu não te dei meu presente ainda?

 

-Ah, _amore_... você já é um presentão...

 

-Posso devolver pra loja, então? – Carlo tirou uma caixinha do bolso.

 

-NÃO! – Afrodite puxou o pacote. – Não vamos desperdiçar o papel de embrulho...

 

Carlo riu, enquanto apertava mais o abraço, esperando ele abrir. Também era um pingente – mas esse era encomendado. Máscara da Morte mandou fazer um cupido diferente dos convencionais. Ao invés de um anjo bebê rechonchudo, com um arco e flecha pequenos, era um anjo marombado, com uma uzi na mão.

 

-MINHA DEUSA!! – gritou Afrodite. – Este ano é O ANO dos presentes. Gente, olha, olha que lindo.

 

O pingente passou de mão em mão, todo mundo rindo. Shaka então tirou um papel do bolso, Mu passou a mão num violão, Matsumoto em outro, se sentaram no meio do salão. Todo mundo os rodeou, Afrodite se preparando para outra emoção daquelas. E Shaka cantou pra ele:

 

-O amor não conhece fronteiras/ Não conhece barreiras/ Tudo pode, tudo espera, tudo alcança/ O tempo não existe/ A morte não separa/ E eu te amo/ Desde que meus olhos viram a luz do dia/ Vou te amar/ Até depois que eles se fecharem/ E vou esperar/ Por você na eternidade/ Como eu fiz um dia/ Como vou fazer sempre/ Porque é assim que está escrito/ Eu e você/ Sempre juntos.

 

Camus beijou os dedos entrelaçados de Milo nos seus e repetiu:

 

- _Toujours, mon ange_.

 

Afrodite procurou os olhos de Gecko, que negou. (A letra era de Carlo e Shaka mesmo. A música de Matsumoto. Depois eles contaram. E saiu no novo disco do Leprechaun’s Gold, mas isso já é outra história) E todos os casais beijaram-se e repetiram em sua própria língua, erguendo as taças de champanhe:

 

-PARA SEMPRE!

 

 

N/A: Simplesinho, mas eficiente, né não? Dois poemas meus, só pra essa data... E se alguém não entendeu a mensagem do pingente, é: “O amor é mais forte que tudo.” Feliz Aniversário, Afrodite, meu amado e idolatrado peixinho. Ganhei os episódios de CDZ-Hades, capítulos 20 a 25, mas só assisto o 25, só pra ver ele e o Máscara da Morte no Muro das Lamentações, os dois juntinhos cumprimentando o Mu. Carlo ta com uma cara tão boa, meu amado Dido tem uma participação legal nesse capitulo... Bom, ofereço pra todas as fãs de Mozinho e Mozão, dos meus personagens originais (Gino, Gecko e Matsumoto).


End file.
